kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Pain88/monobook.js/sidebar.js
Hier könnt ihr den Inhalt der ausklappbaren Navigation festlegen. Ich habe beispielhaft bereits etwas eingefügt. Um zu spicken, wie so etwas fertig aussehen kann, könnt ihr hier einen Blick reinwerfen. ;Wie macht man das? #Man muss in der MediaWiki:Sidebar bei "navigation" einen Unterpunkt für den Navigationsbalken anlegen, den man später ausgeklappt haben will (ich habe beispielhaft Beispiel 1 und Beispiel 2 gewählt). Natürlich kann man diesen auch ganz normal mit Links unterlegen (wenn ihr z.B. einen Bereich für die Kingdom Hearts-Spiele haben wollt, ganz normal mit: **Kingdom Hearts (Serie)|Kingdom Hearts). Auch hier könnt ihr das mit dem Almanach abgleichen, falls ihr euch unsicher seid. #Als nächstes muss in dieser MediaWiki-Seite hier dem Balken von der MediaWiki:Sidebar eine Klappfunktion samt Inhalt zugeordnet werden. Das geschieht in folgender Form: wgSidebar1' = [ {'Hauptseite|Unterebene 1': [ {'Hauptseite|Unterebene 2': [ 'Hauptseite|Unterebene 3', ]}, ]}, ]; ::Beispiel 1 ist der Name des betreffenden Balkens (in unserem KH-Beispiel wäre das Kingdom Hearts, also genau das, was hinter dem | steht). Der Rest ist dann ziemlich selbst erklärend und kann im Almanach nachgesehen werden (dass alle Ebenen in meiner Beispielvorgabe auf die Hauptseite verlinken, ist gewollt und keinesfalls ein Muss). ;Was muss man beachten? Dass der Syntax peinlich genau stimmen muss, weil eure Sidebar sonst ein einziges ausgeklapptes Chaos wird. Dazu gehört: #Dass jede Klammer, die geöffnet wurde, auch wieder geschlossen wird. #Jeder Balkeninhalt muss in einfachen Anführungsstrichen ( ' ) stehen. Diese Striche dürfen im Balkeninhalt selbst jedoch nicht enthalten sein, wie es etwa bei Chocobo ' s Dungeon 2 der Fall wäre (ausweichend kann man ` benutzen und mit Weiterleitungen arbeiten). #Nach jedem abgeschlossenen Balken muss ein Komma stehen. #Nach der eckigen Klammer eines abgeschlossenen Gesamtbalkens muss ein Strichpunkt stehen. Sollte etwas nicht wie gewünscht funktionieren oder wenn das zu umständlich erklärt war, stehe ich für Rückfragen jedoch gerne zur Verfügung. --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 12:42, 28. Sep. 2012 (CEST) ---- also ich habs net hinbekommen.....am besten du machst uns mal einige der wichtigen links in einem eigenen Beispiel3...Name kann ja angepasst werden. ich bekam ja net mal so ein Unterpunkt hin...Painchen88(Dissi) 03:38, 3. Okt. 2012 (CEST) Mach dir nichts drauß, ich habe es bisher auch noch nicht hinbekommen. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 09:14, 3. Okt. 2012 (CEST) Ich weiß nicht, was nicht geklappt hat, aber du hast es jedenfalls richtig gemacht gehabt, wie ich das gesehen hab oO Hast du deinen Cache nach Einfügen der Änderungen geleert? Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum es nicht angezeigt wurde :/ komisch. --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 09:43, 3. Okt. 2012 (CEST) Das mit dem Cache leeren ist so ne eigenartige sache beim opera.....vielleicht lag es daran....mit dem firefox kann ich auf meinem pc net mehr arbeiten....der schafft es vom RAM net mehr....oder diese liebliche verbindung beim surfen lässt mich im stich ....zu allem überfluss kommt bei mir noch hinzu, das ich den vermaledeiten surfstick nicht auf meinem anderen PC installieren kann....warum ?? das wissen nur die Götter....in diesem moment hasse ich nur noch diesen ganzen technik krempel....mein zweit pc war meine letzte hoffnung gewesen wieder mit dem firefox arbeiten zu können....hat sich aber leider erledigt....schniieeff.....lg Painchen88(Dissi) 14:18, 3. Okt. 2012 (CEST) Gliederung Für Painchen gedacht.. Also ich hätte gerne folgende Gliederung: *Spiele **Kingdom Hearts ***Artwork ***Schlüsselschwerter ***Accessoires ***Gegner ***Endgegner ***Gegenstände **Chain of Memories ***Artwork ***Schlüsseslchwerter ***Gegner ***Endgegner ..das reicht erstmal ..wenn du das hinbekommst, dann geb ich dir den rest.^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:03, 14. Okt. 2012 (CEST) Hat leider net geklappt :/ zum Schluß war auch bei dem Beispiel 2 der Pfeil wegewesen. Ich übernehme jetzt mal alles vom almanach und setzte unsere Kats mit den namen ein. wenn es dann auch net geht, dann entweder weg mit dem ganzen zeug oder gunni so voll spamen das sie sich unser erbarmt. Painchen88(Dissi) 00:01, 15. Okt. 2012 (CEST) :woow es hat geklappt.^^ Hab jetzt zwei Spiele zum ausklappen. Nur bei Gunnis Beispiele komme ich net klar wie das mit den weiteren Untermenüs gehen soll. Aber ich finde, so langt es auch, sonst ist das ganze zu verschachtelt. Painchen88(Dissi) 00:35, 15. Okt. 2012 (CEST) ::ich komme jetzt doch so langsam dahinter wie es funzt. Wenn es mir noch gelingt einen weiteren Unterpunkt zum ausklappen zu erstellen, vorausgesetzt wir brauchen es, dann hab ich es gecheckt. Painchen88(Dissi) Nö, mehr Unterpunkte brauchen wir an sich nicht. ^^ Super, keine Ahnung wie du es gemacht hast, bzw was du anders gemacht hast, aber ich wußte doch das du es hinbekommst. :D Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 06:58, 15. Okt. 2012 (CEST) Alle Hauptspiele sind jetzt drinne.^^ Fehlen noch die Ableger. Bei Dream Drop Distance müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen wegen der Endgegner. Im Moment gibt es nur die Kat wo alle aufgeführt sind. wenn noch was bei den einzelnen Spielen fehlt kannste es noch mit eintragen. lg Painchen88(Dissi) 14:42, 15. Okt. 2012 (CEST)